canyousurvive_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Can You Survive 22: The Puritan Experiment
Can You Survive 22: The Puritan Experiment was the twenty-second installment of the Can You Survive Survivor series and the eighth non-alias season since its inception. It was the first season of the third generation. The cast was revealed live on August 31st. The game officially began on September 1, 2016. It featured all new players to the series. The theme of the season revolved around The Salem Witch Trials. On day eleven, the three villages were brought together to participate in The Mass Accusation. Everyone was forced to openly nominate two people for elimination. Once all the votes were read, the five with the most votes were nominated. They competed in a challenge where the winner saved themselves. AJ won the Mass Accusation challenge leaving Adam, Anthony, Frances, and Taylor nominated. On day 19, the villages merged. On day 25, there was a live night which consisted of two challenges and three judgement ceremonies. On day 35, the final two rounds of the game were condensed because of Hurricane Matthew heading toward Florida. In the end, Ryan Lilly beat out Eryn Young and Ruben Colon in a 7-1-1 vote. The Viewer Trials, an interactive viewing game, was being held at the same time involving only alumni of the series. Production The theme of the season was decided in February 2016. Brandon was back as the main host for the season. Joining him once again were Caroline and Patrick. Also joining production was Ashlee from Nepal and Legends. Applications went out on July 28th and lasted until August 15th. Applicants were asked to submit a video as opposed to partaking in an interview. Twists * Covens - The game is divided into three tribes and seven covens. Each coven consists of one member of each tribe. Communication within the covens is allowed throughout the season. * Rebirth - Directly following each Judgement, the eliminated player will select a box. Inside each box contains either the word "Executed" or "Rebirth". If it says executed, they are eliminated from the game. If it says rebirth, that person will rejoin their tribe and the tribe will immediately vote someone else out. * Mass Accusation - When the cast reached final 17, the tribes were brought together. Each person was told to unanimously write down the names of two other players. Then they had to publically announce those names. The five people with the most votes were nominated for elimination. They competed in a challenge which saved one of them. Everyone in the cast then voted out one of the four remaining nominees. * The Witch Hat - Following the merge, each eliminated contestant got to grant the Witch Hat to someone remaining in the game. The Witch Hat gave that person immunity at the following Judgement Ceremony. Castaways Twenty-one new contestants were selected to compete this season. The original tribes were named after three villages surrounding Salem, Massachusetts - Andover, Danvers, and Ipswich. The merged tribe was named after the destruction of the Ipswich tribe - RIPswich. : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' '''Future Appearances: '''Aaron, Daniel, and Frances later competed in The Saga finishing in 14th, 6th, and 3rd respectively. Aaron and Ruben later competed in The Magical Realm finishing in 22nd and 10th respectively. Season Summary Episode Guide Voting History Final Judgement Notes *During episode 2, Rebirth was selected which led to Anthony receiving Survival and requiring Danvers to vote someone else out immediately. *During episode 4, everyone in the cast came together for Mass Accusation. Adam, AJ, Anthony, Frances, and Taylor were the only ones eligable of elimination. *The tribes swapped at the start of episode 5. The tribes were selected by the surviving nominees from the Mass Accusation. *During episode 6, both villages went to Judgement and each voted someone out. *At the beginning of episode 8, the villages merged. Alonzo quit after the first merge challenge which resulted in no additional Judgement. *During episode 9, Rebirth was selected which led to Daniel receiving Survival and requiring the tribe to vote someone else out immediately. *On day 25, there was a Live Night which included 3 Judgement Ceremonies and 2 Survival Challenges. Trivia *This is the only season to feature co runner-ups.